thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 (TWDCL)
'Episode 1 '''is the first episode of Season 1: Days Gone Bye of The Walking Dead: Comic Live. Synopsis Rick and Shane are shooting at a man named Reggie. Reggie starts shooting at Rick, causing Rick to jump out in an attempt to shoot Reggie but this backfires as Reggie manages to shoot Rick. 60 days has passed since the apocalypse started. Rick wakes up in his hospital bed, he calls for helping and clicking the notify button but to no avail. He gets up from the hospital bed and walks down the to see a door with the words "DON'T OPEN. DEAD INSIDE". Rick, confused, decides to investigate the door, once opened, he sees a bunch of walkers scattered all over the floor, causing him to run down the stairs and keeping the walkers out of the hospital with his belt wrapped around the door handles. He makes it to the parking lot and pulls out his car keys to test them but the keys doesn't work, making him walking off from it. During the walk, he encounters a abandoned bike and during the bike, he finds a zombified girl, disemboweled. He is shocked and quickly takes the bike and leaves. He makes it to his home town and makes it to his home in search for his family but the house has been empty and there stuff taken except a picture of Rick, Lori and Carl altogether. Rick walks out of his home and sits on his porch, only to get hit in the head by a boy named Duane. Duane calls out his dad as he is knocked out on the ground. Rick wakes up from being knocked out and is woken up to see Morgan and Duane preparing for dinner, Morgan tells Rick to sit in a chair with them. Morgan explained that he changed Rick's bandage and goes on to explain about the walkers and asks him of how Rick doesn't have clear knowledge about it. Rick explains he was knocked out and fell into a coma due to being injured by a criminal who escaped from Prison. Earlier that night, Rick, Morgan and Duane traveled to Rick's Sheriff's Office and finds supplies of ammo and guns. Rick supplies himself and Morgan and Duane supply themselves. As they part ways, they find a walker banging out the gates, Rick attempts to put down the walker but is stopped by Morgan, Morgan explaining loud sounds attract more walkers. Once Morgan and Rick part ways, Rick decides to go to the place he saw the walker and shoots it in the head, killing it once and for all. Deaths * Bicycle Girl ''(Zombified) Trivia * First appearance of Rick Grimes. * First appearance of Lori Grimes. (Photograph) * First appearance of Carl Grimes. (Photograph) * First appearance of Shane. (Flashback) * First (and last) appearance of Reggie. (Flashback) * First (and last) appearance of Morgan Jones. * First (and last) appearance of Duane Jones. * First (and last) appearance of Bicycle Girl. * There are some minor differences/changes with Episode 1 to it's counterpart, Issue 1.